The Plan
by emmaganchick
Summary: A take off of Episode 101 in the Naruto series. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai come up with a plan to get Kakashi to take off his mask
1. Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is just a funny story I just came up with and wrote down. So please tell me what you think. Any ideas you have, anything. Please review. I hope you all like it. I will continue to write more. Anyway thank you for reading. **

**Again this is a story about Team Kakashi trying to find out whats under Kakashi's mask. This was inspired by episode 101 on Naruto, and this is a later sequel to that story. So thanks for reading again  
**

The Plan

One beautiful sunny spring afternoon Team Kakashi was lying around waiting for both their senseis to show up. It was no suprise that Kakashi was late. Sakura and Naruto expected this of him. Heck if he was on time they might think something was wrong, or his brain and been taken over, or some other outrages theory that Naruto could come up with. Yamato however wasn't usually late, but he was so they just sat around waiting.

Sai was leaning against a tree reading his latest book titled Everything You Need To Know About Girls. Sakura was busy picking grass, bored out of her mind, and Naruto was reading over Sai's shoulder. Sai was on a chapter that was all about how to get your dream girl to go out with you. Any guesses as to who Naruto was thinking about. Sai flipped the page where the author goes into extreme detail on how girls have many different masks. Naruto looked over at Sakura, and in his dimwitted brain thought _Does Sakura wear masks. But I thought that was her real face. _Poor Naruto.

Naruto decided to go investigate.

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto stammered, scared at the thought that that face might be one of her many masks that she wears.

Sakura looked up, "Hn,"

"Is that your real face?"

Luckily Sakura was in a passive mood today and just waved it off.

"Yes, Naruto."

Naruto sighed a sigh of relief, than thought _Of course Sakura-chan doesn't wear masks. Kakashi-sensei wears a mask...._ and thats when a lightbulb turned on inside Naruto's head. DING!

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

Sakura looked up wondering if this was going to be another dumb question.

"I have a plan." Naruto said triumphantly. Sai looked over at Naruto, and Sakura just blinked. Naruto continued. "We are going to get Kakashi to off his mask and show us his real face."

Sakura groaned, "Oh Naruto. We tried that remember."

Naruto did remember, and so he kept on smiling. "Yea, yea I know. We failed at that mission because we didn't have a well thought out plan."

Sakura took a moment and thought about. He did have point about that. And after all when they firat became Genin they couldn't get the bells from Kakashi-Sensei either, but Naruto and her were able to when Naruto got back from training and Team Kakashi was formed. Sakura smiled, this time they would get Kakashi-Sensei to take off his mask. "Alright whats the plan?"

Naruto paused and grinned for dramatic effect. He had grown a lot since, Sakura, Sasuke, and himself last tried to see Kakashi-sensei's real face. He had also taken into account the time when he and sakura had managed to get the bells from Kakashi too.

"Ok here's the plan..." He motioned for Sai and Sakura to come in closer so that they were in a huddle.

A few moments later....

"Naruto that is the dumbest plan I have ever heard." said Sakura.

"No, no Sakura it will work trust me. Remember the bells. We can do this." Naruto reassured.

She stood there stunned. She took a moment to reavaluate Naruto's "genius" plan, and than decided it actually might work. Alright lets do it.

**Remember to review. Hopefully I will have chapter 2 up shortly.**


	2. Suprise!

Here is the next chapter. I'm really proud of myself of all the things I came up with. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again please remember to review I really want to know what you think. Thanks

Oh and thank you to everyone who alerted this story or added it as a favorite, and those of you who reviewed on the first chapter. You know who you are so thank you.

* * *

Kakashi and Yamato had just met with the Hokage discussing Naruto's progress in his training. After the briefing on Naruto Tsunade informed Kakashi that he would no longer be training with Naruto, but he will still be on Team Kakashi when they have missions. Yamato was now to take Sakura under his wing and train her, Kakashi was to train Sai so as to get to know the newest member of Team Kakashi. They were about to ask who would train Naruto, at which Tsunade answered "Asuma," that made sense seeing as Asuma and Naruto have the same chakra type.

Kakashi and Yamato left the Hokage's office to go inform their suboridnates of these new changes in their training. When they arrived at the meeting place in the meadows under and old tree they saw their students all huddled together whispering.

"Great it's a plan then," They heard Naruto say.

"What's the plan?" Kakashi asked, nearly giving all his students a fatal heart-attack. Except of course Sai who just put on a fake smile.

"N-Nothing K-Kakashi-sensei," Naruto managed to get out trying to force a smile on his face, a sweat drop forming on his head, not knowing how long Kakashi and Yamato had been there and how much they heard.

Kakashi wondered if his students were up to something. No he didn't wonder he knew. He just didn't know what they were up to. And then it hit him, his birthday was coming up. His students were planning a suprise birthday party for their favorite sensei. Kakashi giggled. Lady Tsunade must be in on it otherwise she wouldn't have demanded that he train Sai. Of course it all made sense now. Now that Naruto would be training with Asuma and Sakura with Yamato they could go off and plan for his big day, because he would already be distracted with Sai. His students were so sweet to think of such a thing. After all his birthday was tomorrow, he just had to act suprised and couldn't let them know that he found out. That would just ruin everything.

Everyone watched as Kakashi stood their giggling. Naruto leaned over to whisper in Sakura's ear, "Is there something wrong with Kakashi-Sensei? Did they give him to much laughing gas in the hospital?" Sakura just shrugged looking at the sad display of her sensei. Sai kept smiling thinking to himself _This is the great copy ninja? _Yamato looked confused too but decided to the ball rolling hoping at some point Kakashi would snap out of it.

"So, anyway we have received new training assignments from the Hokage." This had everyone's attention, except for Kakashi who was still giggling. _Maybe a new Icha Icha book is coming out _Thought Sakura. Yamato decided to keep going, "Sakura you will be training with me from now on, Naruto with Asuma, and Sai with Kakashi." Sai looked over to the giggling Kakashi and wondered why this ninja was so famous, he looked like he could barely grip a kunai properly let alone copy all those jutsu's and perform them. "We will still be Team Kakashi when we go on missions and such, but Tsunade wants you to get stronger, and so we when we are not on missions we will be training." They all nodded.

After Yamato was done talking Kakashi finally recovered.

Inside Kakashi's head:  
_Their planning me a birthday party. A Suprise birthday party. No one's ever thrown me a party let alone a suprise party. I thought everyone had forgotten about my birthday but they just wanted me to think that so it would the suprise that much better._

In truth nobody knew that it was Kakashi's birthday tomorrow, except for Gai who was planning a themed party. Any guesses as to what the theme would be. So that now makes three people who know about Kakashi's birthday. Kakashi, Gai, and Lee. Gai had told all his students but Tenten was to busy polishing her weapons and Neji was using his byakuugan for something other than it's original purpose. te he he he.

The Shinobi all parted except for Sai and Kakashi who were going to start their training. Amazingly enough Kakashi was actually able to go into the right mindset he needed for training, so Sai was now reassured that Kakashi was only partly crazy and worthy of the fame the village had given him.

Back in the village Gai was busy wrapping Kakashi's birthday present. He just finished putting the bow on. Gai looked at the beautifully wrapped box with satisfaction. "The perfect gift for my eternal rival..."

"Gai-sensei," Lee came bursting into the room where Gai was. "I got all the decorations Gai-Sensei."

"Good Work, Lee. Only the best for my eternal rival. Only the biggest and the best for a worthy opponent."

Gai and Lee had made the party invites a month ago, and sent them to everyone in the village. The only problem was everyone through their's away. Gai and Lee had decided to write a long introductory poem on Time passing away the Lotus that blooms, and what not, so no one got far enough to read the part about the party for Kakashi. So only three people would be present because Gai would be the one keeping Kakashi "away" from the part while Lee set everything up and wondered why everyone was late.

"Gai-sensei I got this For Kakashi-san. Do you think he'll like?" Lee asked holding a small pretty pink box. Gai took the box from Lee. Inside was a green mask with pink flowers all over it.

Tears were streaming down Gai's face. "If I know my eternal rival he will treasure this new mask forever." Which be close to saying he doesn't know his eternal rival at all. It gets worse. "And this mask will go great with the green jumpsuit I got him."

"Yay Gai-Sensei."

Poor Kakashi.

* * *

I love Kakashi to death but this is just to much fun. I almost feel bad for writing it and coming up with all these new twists but than it wouldn't be as funny.

Remember review. Thanks I will have the new chapter up soon.


	3. WHAT?

Chapter 3:

Back in Konoha Naruto and Sakura were discussing their plans to get Kakashi to take of his mask. Yamato hear them whispering feverishly and tried to listen in but Sakura noticed his attempts to eavesdrop.

"Caiptain Yamato, it's rude to eavesdrop," Sakura scolded.

Yamato sweat dropped. "He he, Sorry Sakura I guess I couldn't help myself. What are you and Nauto talking though?" He asked

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and decided to tell Yamato. "We're going to get Kakashi sensei to take off his mask," Naruto said triumphantly.

Yamato scratched his head "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"We're going to blackmail him with his Icha Icha books," said Naruto

Yamato looked sorry for the young shinobi especially Naruto, he looked as if he thought about this really hard. "You guys do realize that everyone in the village already know's he reads those books don't you?"

"Yea we know..." Naruto began but was interrupted by Sakura.

"We're going to steal all of his books and hold them for ransom." Sakura realized how that must sound especially to someone like Yamato.

Yamato raised and eyebrow, "Hold his books for ransom?" This was their genius plan? Yamato expected this from Naruto, but for Sakura to think this was a good idea, Yamato thought Sakura was smarter than this.

Sakura saw Yamato's skepticism so she quickly jumped in to explain the rest.

"Wait, that's not all. We're going to fake a new book in the Icha Icha series..."

Naruto jumped in to excited to hold it all in and let Sakura have all the fun of explaining it, "Kakashi sensei will think all the copies are sold out. Fortunately me and Sakura just happen to have a copy. But the only he will be able to get it is if he takes off his mask."

Yamato was suprised, _this might actually work. _"But what does this have to do with the books he already has, why do you have to steal those."

Sakura explained, "Well those are step one you see, if he wants his books back so badly we won't need to go to step two of faking another book."

Yamato nodded in understanding. "On anyone else that would be the dumbest plan I ever heard, on Kakashi senpai however, it just might actually work. Count me in."

Naruto and Sakura were glad to have Yamato on their side.

"Whaaa," Bang!

Sakura looked down to see Rock Lee run into her and drop a bunch of nicely wrapped packages, and other boxes that had fallen open to reveal pretty pink ribbons.

"Sakura-chan I am so sorry," Lee was about to cry.

"It's ok Lee," Sakura said trying to calm him down.

"Hey fuzzy-brows what is all this stuff?" Naruto was picking at the boxes Lee had dropped.

"Ah those are decorations for Kakashi sensei's suprise birthday party tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto screamed in unison.

Yamato looked as suprised as they did.

End chapter 3

Sorry it took so long.

Hope you enjoyed, please review, and any ideas you have please do not hesitate to send them to me.


End file.
